1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting element used in an organic light emitting display has a self-emission structure in which a light emitting layer is formed between two electrodes on a substrate.
The organic light emitting element is classified into a top or emission type organic light emitting element and a bottom emission type organic light emitting element depending on a direction in which light is emitted. The organic light emitting element is also classified into a passive or matrix type organic light emitting element and an active matrix type organic light emitting element depending on a manner in which the display is driven.
In the organic light emitting display, a scan signal, a data signal, a power, etc. are supplied to a plurality of subpixels arranged in a matrix format and light is emitted from the selected subpixels, thereby displaying an image.
In a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display, an organic light emitting layer may be formed by aligning a shadow mask with a target substrate in a vacuum chamber and depositing an organic material on an opening area on the target substrate. The above method has been widely used to form the organic emitting layer.
However, in the method for forming the organic emitting layer, the opening area has to be formed in consideration of a hand-down phenomenon of the shadow mask, and a pitch of the shadow mask has to be controlled depending on resolution. So, a transfer method using a spot beam laser was introduced in a related art.
The transfer method using the spot beam laser is advantageous to pattern a large area. However, in the transfer method using the spot beam laser, it is difficult to perform a selective transfer, and the amount of consumed material is more than the amount of transferred material. Accordingly, another method capable of solving the above problems needs to be proposed.